


Now is Good

by rambling_under_the_rock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic victuuri, M/M, VictUuri, salty liquids, swimming in salty liquids, the au nobody asked for, victuuri sunsets, wading in salty liquids, wth was i thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rambling_under_the_rock/pseuds/rambling_under_the_rock
Summary: The beach. Some may say that Yuuri and Victor found their starting line here. Tucked in some parts of their minds and hearts, they may even agree with this claim. But now, they find themselves in the same beach for a whole different reason.





	Now is Good

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> Inspiration: ["Now is Good"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kCI_JNlLL04)by Kim Jaejoong
> 
>  
> 
> ***  
> disclaimer:  
> I don't own the characters in this story. They are their own peoples. ;)

"Vicchan," Yuuri said looking away from Hasetsu's sunset and to his husband.

Blue eyes found brown.

"Hmm?" Victor inquired with a smile on his lips.

Yuuri reached out for a stray strand of the Russian's silver hair.

"I love you." Yuuri said as he caressed his spouse's face.

A single teardrop fell from Victor's eye.

The Japanese man held his husband's face with both hands. "Always."

Yuuri moved to rest his forehead on Victor's.

"Never forget that, okay?"

Victor's tears broke free from the dam of his self-restraint.

"Yuusha... I..."

Victor's sentence was cut off when a thumb caressed his lower lip.

"You will always remember, yes?"

Unable to say anything further because of the barrage of his sobs, Victor nodded.

"Vicchan... My Vicchan." Yuuri said as he placed a kiss on each of Victor's cheeks.

"Thank you,"

Victor sobbed harder.

"Don't" Victor tried to interrupt.

"for everything."

"Yuuri! I don't..." Victor forced himself to look away but pale hands firmly held his face in place.

"No, you have to hear this." Yuuri said gently but with enough firmness to command attention.

Victor closed his eyes, insistent on showing a sliver of resistance.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Katsudon included?" Victor tried to interject.

Yuuri chuckled. "Yes" Yuuri kissed his lover on the lips. "You are better than katsudon." They laughed even though tears were streaming down Yuuri's face now. "I am blessed to have had you. Through everything. I am blessed to have had everyone around us. I am thankful."

Victor broke free from Yuuri's hands and held his frail body tight as if Yuuri was going to float away at any given moment. Yuuri held on too. Bunching up Victor's shirt as he held on.

"But" Yuuri's hands started rubbing soothing circles on Victor's back.

"Now is good." Yuuri breathed out.

Victor cried harder. "No, Yuuri. No. My love. No." Victor held on like his life depended on it. His life did depend on it.

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Minutes. Hours maybe? But to them, it was not long enough. Their time together was not going to be enough.

Yuuri moved his hands to capture Victor's face and kiss his lips once more. Breathing every second they can afford. When their lips separated and eyes stared at tear-streaked faces, they laughed. It a soft laugh mixed with despair mixed with sadness but bathed in love.

"Vicchan. I want to feel the water. Can we move closer?"

Victor stood up from his spot on the sand and was ready to move Yuuri's wheelchair towards the water.

"No, Vicchan. Just us." he smiled weakly and held his arms up waiting to be picked up.

"I demand bridal style!" he chuckled.

"If my sunshine wishes bridal style. I shall do bridal style." Victor picked Yuuri up and made his way towards the water. With every step Victor could feel Yuuri snuggle against his chest.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you too, Victor."

One step.

"I love you, Yuusha."

"I love you too, Vicchan."

And another.

"I love you, Yuu-chan."

"I love you too, Vitya."

And another.

With every step Victor declared his love for Yuuri. In every language he knew. In every language he acquired.

He called on Yuuri in different diminutives. Terms of endearment. Pet names.

Yuuri responded. In every language he knew. In every language he acquired.

He responded using different diminutives of Victor's name. Terms of endearment. Pet names.

When Victor was about waist high into the water. Yuuri stopped answering.

But Victor continued declaring his love. He continued calling for Yuuri.

The sun has set. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I was thinking. I was running away from work when suddenly this plot hit me like a freight train and I started crying.  
> Don't hate me. I already hate myself for doing this. I blame it on hormones, my hormones that is.  
> ***  
> Should you need a bit of a first aid after that heartache, try reading the ["Eros vs. Extra"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/842070) series, it may help. *cough* shameless plug is shameless *cough* :D


End file.
